Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as data, voice, video, and so on. These networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs) that provide communication coverage for large geographic areas (e.g., cities), wireless local area networks (WLANs) that provide communication coverage for medium-size geographic areas (e.g., buildings and campuses), and wireless personal area networks (WPANs) that provide communication coverage for small geographic areas (e.g., homes). A wireless network typically includes one or more access points (or base stations) that support communication for one or more user terminals (or wireless devices).
IEEE 802.11 is a family of standards developed by The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) for WLANs. These standards specify an over-the-air interface between an access point and a user terminal or between two user terminals. IEEE Std 802.11, 1999 Edition (or simply, “802.11”), which is entitled “Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications,” supports data rates of 1 and 2 mega bits/second (Mbps) in the 2.4 giga Hertz (GHz) frequency band using either frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) or direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS). IEEE Std 802.11a-1999 (or simply, “802.11a”) is a supplement to 802.11, uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) instead of FHSS or DSSS, and supports data rates of up to 54 Mbps in the 5 GHz frequency band. IEEE Std 802.11b-1999 (or simply, “802.11b”) is another supplement to 802.11 and uses DSSS to support data rates of up to 11 Mbps. IEEE Std 802.11g-2003 (or simply, “802.11g”) is yet another supplement to 802.11, uses DSSS and OFDM, and supports data rates of up to 54 Mbps in the 2.4 GHz band. These various standards are well known in the art and publicly available.
The lowest data rate supported by 802.11, 802.11a, 802.11b and 802.11g is 1 Mbps. For 802.11b and 802.11g (or simply, “802.11b/g”), a specific DSSS scheme and a specific modulation scheme are used to send a transmission at the lowest data rate of 1 Mbps. The DSSS and modulation schemes for 1 Mbps require a certain minimum signal-to-noise-and-interference ratio (SNR) for reliable reception of the transmission. The range of the transmission is then determined by the geographic area within which a receiving station can achieve the required SNR or better. In certain instances, it is desirable to send a transmission with a range that is greater than the range for the lowest data rate supported by 802.11b/g.
There is therefore a need in the art for a wireless communication network and a station capable of operating with an extended coverage range.